


Naruto's Aunt

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi - Freeform, Namikaze, Random - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Naruto's aunt comes back to the leaf after being away from the leaf training in a secluded village that has no contact with the outside world to find that her brother is dead as is her old team mates  and the woman her brother loved whom she considered a close sister and friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a draft then posted it without checking it because I was too tired at that point to care.
> 
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fanfiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].  
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

Naruto's aunt comes back to the leaf after being away from the leaf training in a secluded village that has no contact with the outside world to find that her brother is dead as is her old team mates and the woman her brother loved whom she considered a close sister and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Name: Hikari Namikaze

(meaning light and pronounced hee-kah-ree)

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Familly:

\- Parents are both deceased

\- Minato Namikaze (brother - deceased)

\- Naruto (Nephew- Alive)

 

 

 


End file.
